The 2 Year Diary
by supernova12
Summary: A series of very short diary entries which the Straw Hats have written during the 2 year timeskip. May include OOC characters and weird events.
1. Chapter 1 - Luffy I

**So I thought that I would do some type of diary fanfiction written during the Straw Hat training. The chapters' writers will go in order the order they joined (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook) HOWEVER, if I feel like it, other characters might join in like Mihawk and Rayleigh. I don't know if this has been done before...**

**Sometimes I might put dates in, like birthdays or events.**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I tried doing Haki training with Rayleigh today! He's so AWESOME!

There's so much meat on this island! I wanna get stronger already!

- Luffy

(Checked by Rayleigh)

* * *

**Hope this wasn't OOC...I'll try to upload as much as I can. The diary entries are probably going to be short. Especially Luffy's. Does he even know how to write properly?!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Zoro I

**Don't own One Piece**

* * *

Dear Diary,

THIS CASTLE IS CONFUSING.

PERONA IS ANNOYING.

MIHAWK IS GIVING ME NEVER-ENDING TRAINING.

THE LOVE-COOK BETTER NOT HAVE A BETTER TIME THAN ME!

* * *

**I'm sorry, I just can't imagine Zoro with a diary XD**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nami I

**Nami shouldn't be hard to write...should it?**

**Don't own One Piece**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Weatheria is a truly fascinating place! It's like Skypiea. There are so many types of weather here. It's like a Navigator's dream. There are clouds everywhere.

I still can't believe Luffy's even willing to do this after his brother's death...his determination has no bounds!

While Weatheria's training me to be the best navigator, I'm still training Haredas to have at least SOME business sense! He's still selling weather for only 200 beli!

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Usopp I

**Sorry that I didn't update =_= I completely forgot...**

**So here's Usopp's diary!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

*pant* *pant*

I'm really glad Luffy's got over his brother's death. As his best friend, I thought he would grieve forever! I'm so glad!

But i'm so freaking exhausted! Heracles'n showed me the Pop Green and demostrated the power of the plants.

It turned out he mixed two kinds of Pop Green plants and instead of planting Rafflesia, I think that's what it was called, he managed to make a banana boat instead appear, which made the giant stag beetle we were testing on completely demolish the boat and chase us EVERYWHERE. We screamed our hearts out.

I have to be extra careful to never mix Pop Green up when we meet up again.

- Usopp

AND MY NAME IS HERACLES'N!

* * *

**Just a notice, Heracles'n wrote that last bit. I might put what they might be doing when they are writing, like this entry when I put '*pant* *pant*' so you could imagine it or something.**

**I'm probably not going to take this series seriously, but I'll try to make it at least okay to read!~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sanji I

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long~**

**The internet had gone weird, so I'm using a different laptop atm.**

**I also have writer's block...so...**

**I should just shut up and write the chapter already...**

* * *

Dear shitty diary,

THIS IS HELL.

- Sanji

* * *

**This was the shortest of them all...**

**I'm going to write more today, so yeah.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far! I really appreciate them a lot! Even though these stories are so freakin' short!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chopper I

**Here's your chapter.**

**Don't own One Piece, otherwise it would be screwed right now.**

**This chapter was really hard to write I swear.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I had sworn to myself I would become stronger. The inhabitants of Torino Kingdom have been so kind to me! They helped me attempt to achieve this.

Unfortunately, candy floss cannot be made here.

...

DOES THAT MEAN I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TWO YEARS!?

DO-OM..!

Calm down Chopper...medicine first, candy second...calm down and study...

* * *

**Was this one okay? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Robin I

**REVIEWS!~ *Sparkling eyes***

**To Guest - Thanks for your review, I see what you mean. I'll try to make him less OOC next time. That's my main goal here.**

**This chapter is going to be so hard to write. Good Luck to me...**

**Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Dear Diary.

It has been a week since I had seen the news that I must meet with the others in two years time.

When I first set foot on Baltigo, I never would have expected it to be so windy. It was barren as I expected it to be, however. I predicted that a mysterious man such as Dragon would not set up his base in a cheerful and crowded area. Not many books were written about this island.

The few revolutionaries guided me towards a small carriage pulled by two horses, and ordered me to get on. We headed to a large snow-white building in the distance that I assumed to be their base. It took a short period to reach it; the wind slowed down the horses slightly, but it didn't take long despite this.

Some other revolutionaries switched places with the ones who were accompanying me, and they led me towards Dragon's location. It felt quite exciting to meet Luffy's father. I thought that we headed for a large room of some sort, but I was going to the balcony instead. There was the man who told me to come here, facing the east with his back turned. We talked about Ohara and the Government, and how they needed to make a move against them. We didn't speak much about my captain. We agreed to meet again tomorrow, and he gave me a place to rest for the night. I noticed he never showed his face throughout the entire conversation, which mystified me a little.

He's very interesting, that Monkey D Dragon.

* * *

**This was really, really, really hard to write, since I had to make it all up, also with Robin's calm nature and Dragon's mysterious personality. I decided I wouldn't go for the Dragon-is-stupid-like-Luffy 'theory' (lol). I think I kinda messed up in some places, I don't know where, so please review. Was it too descriptive? *worried face* Was it too one-shot-like (does that even make sense?!)?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Franky I

**This is a kind of important author's note regarding WhatIfStoryteller's review. Actually, I'm thinking of not publishing the diaries in order, but rather in the order they wrote them. **

**For example, I would imagine Robin might write every two days or so, so she would come up the most. Zoro would probably write every month I guess, so you won't be seeing him often (YAY) and so on.**

**The reason for this order is because I think I should write dates on the diaries. Like, a diary for Luffy on January 1 would have said date on top of the diary. That way I can also write the diaries about birthdays on the birthday date.**

**I don't know if you got all that text...anyway, I won't write this way until I think of a date that the timeskip should start. I feel like it would be late summer after Marineford or something...feel free to suggest dates!**

**And to the rest of the reviews, thanks for reviewing! I never got this number of reviews on any of my stories, deleted or not. Thank you!**

**And yes, I will start now.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Dear SUPER Diary,

I'm feeling extra SUUPPEERRR this week! One week in and I already found one of Vegapunk's plans for some of his complicated and awesome lasers! I hope he won't catch me though; someone who made the Pacifista would have so much knowledge that they would be dangerous! But in two years' time, I'll be so much stronger, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and the others will be so amazed that they will go overboard!

What will I name my new, updated self? *thinks deeply*

-Franky

* * *

**I'm writing this right after I woke up, so I felt kinda drowsy while writing this.**

**I'M VERY SORRY! (BEPO STYLE!)**

**Please review! And maybe help me on the dates?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Brook I

**I HAVE DECIDED ON DA DATES!**

***insert fireworks in background***

**One quick note:**

**All of the diary entries so far were written around the same time, I just forgot to mention it. All of them were written one week after the timeskip.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_10th August, 1522_

Dear Diary,

Yohohoho!

The Longarms on Kenzan Island heard the music I was playing and one of them went to a rock star recruiting centre! I was so surprised that I thought my eyes would pop out! Although I have none!

I wonder how Luffy is doing after the loss of his brother. I, too have experienced a huge loss also. But I will believe in the man I devoted my life to! I will believe that he will stand strong for us!

-Brook

* * *

**So there's your chapter.**

**There will also be a note after each chapter about who's diary is next, since they will not be in chronological order anymore.**

**Next up: Robin \(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10 - Robin II

**So I have another Robin one. I'm making this all up on the spot, by the way.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_11th August, 1522_

DearDiary,

Dragon summoned me to their research rooms. He asked me to share my knowledge of the Poneglyphs with the others, with hope that it could help with overthrowing the Government. I replied that it was not complete, and if I was to give out wrong information, things would not go well. He seemed to understand that at least.

It seems that I am going to work with the Revolutionaries for a while, since I was given a tour of the base.

So this is where I will be staying for two years?

-Robin

* * *

**I'm trying to update daily now so...yeah...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Luffy II

**I forgot to do a preview...oh well.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I probably won't get over 50 like the others, but it's a start.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_August 15th, 1522_

I can't believe I nearly forgot to write about this!

Bon-chan's birthday is today! I can't give presents though...

B-but...

He's still in Impel Down...

I wonder if he's doing alright?

-The Future Pirate King

*background*

''Luffy, it's time to hunt for meat!'

'WOO HOO! RAYLEIGH, WAIT FOR ME!'

* * *

**I think this is a little OOC...Luffy should be more cheerful, I think.**

**I wanted the diaries to do with birthdays...so there's this one.**

**And for how Luffy know his birthday...who knows? Maybe Bentham told him for some reason...I just wanted to get a birthday out there. Sorry...**

**(Bepo style)**

**Apparently Mr 2's birthday is really on the 15th, according to the wiki.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Perona Special

**This one was requested by Frostheart D Blaize!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! So I'll upload as many as I can today.**

**BTW, there's a rant warning in this entry.**

* * *

_August 21st, 1522_

Dear diary,

Wah...WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!

It's that man's house, SO WHY SHOULD I DO THE STUPID DISHES?!

And since that Roronoa Zoro is here too, WHY DOESN'T HE DO CHORES TOO?!

ALL he does is train, train, and train even more. I need help, you know!

- Perona

* * *

**This is what I suppose happens in Zoro's island. Mihawk ordering Perona around, and while Zoro is training, he does nothing at all. I would've said something about him with his directions, but to be honest, I guess that's getting a teeny-weeny old now. This kinda contradicts with Zoro's entry, but that one was OOC to begin with.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Usopp II

**Hey, here's another one. Enjoy.**

**Do I own One Piece? That's something you can decide by yourselves.**

* * *

_August 24th, 1522_

Dear diary!

So many monsters attacked today...about, 3? Or 5. Or...I just can't count them! They were gigantic!

Heracles'n insisted that I learn how to plant Pop Green. I agreed, but it was so boring! Robin or Chopper would be better doing that! I suppose you have to do whatever kind of to get stronger. CAPTAIN USOPP WILL NOT LOSE TO BOREDOM!

(Background)

*cough* "Heracles'n! Your smoke is choking me!"

"So sorry, Usopp'n! And my name is-"

"I GET IT!"

* * *

**The smoke was from the movie Z, if I recall, for killing worms. So that explains that bit.**

**And my birthday is coming up soon, and I might get a new laptop. That might mean more chapters *hint* *hint***

**I had no idea what to write for this one, sor-**

**I'M NOT BEPO, FOR GOD'S SAKE! - overused joke in this story**


	14. Chapter 14 - Chopper II

**I forgot a preview AND a disclaimer! I'm just so forgetful T.T**

**To Frostheart D Blaize: Very true statement there. Very true.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_September 1st, 1522_

Dear diary,

The little chick I helped when I first got here is starting to grow feathers, just like his/her parents! Speaking of that, what gender is it? I'll have to ask...somehow, since it probably doesn't know how to speak. Its leg already recovered a few days ago, so I won't have to worry anymore! Thank goodness!

The tribes here said it's all because of me. _That won't make me happy~ Jerks~!_

I still miss Luffy and the others, but at least I have new friends now, for the time being a

Anyway. I really hope the others have too! Wouldn't it be hilarious if Brook had another skeleton or Zoro found a friend who tried to teach him directions or Sanji found a candy-

STOP NOW CHOPPER! STOP IT!

* * *

**My sense of humor is so bad that I keep having to reuse jokes. Gomen.**

Next: Ivankov Special


	15. Chapter 15 - Ivankov Special

**Another one requested by a reviewer! Thank you to all the other reviews! They mean so much to me! And 2000 views?!**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_4th September, 1522_

Dear Diary,

Sanji-boy seems to be getting along well with the candies!

He'd make a perfect Okama!

* * *

**Okay. this one was terrible, I admit. Thing is, I couldn't really think of what to write; because it's the summer holidays, I have been sleeping way past my limit. The lack of sleep ended up giving me writer's block. So...**

**The next one will be better.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Hancock Special

**I am late! Again...**

**Thank you for all the dear reviews!**

**To WhatIfStoryteller: I wasn't planning to take requests originally, but I am now just because I always am stuck on who to write for next. And replying to some other review you had, I probably won't be doing a Robin and Dragon fic as I have a bad sense of plot.**

**And my previews are probably going to be wrong because of requests, so I won't do that anymore.**

* * *

_11th September, 1522_

Dear Diary,

My future husband sent me a letter to show me how he's doing!

I-is this...A CONFESSION?

Oh! My heart can't take this anymore! *collapses in happiness*

~Boa Hancock

* * *

**See ya next chapter! Gomenna sai for shortness. Is that how you spell it?**


	17. Chapter 17 - Mihawk Special

**Sorry for not updating for a week - I was on holiday at Gran Canaria and stuff. Without Wi-fi. Yeah.**

**The chapters will most likely not be daily anymore, now the holidays are ending.**

**So, I'm going on a SUPER chapter rampage today and maybe tomorrow. Expect about...5 chapters?**

**Okay, now onto the reviews:**

**To mad100141, I had no idea about that. Was it in the anime? That diary entry was made completely from scratch, since I thought there was no way of knowing...sorry about it being wrong.**

**This chapter is another request.**

* * *

_September 23th, 1522_

Dear Diary.

I still do not comprehend why Roronoa asked to be trained so quickly after he had planned to leave.

But I see great potential in him.

I sense that he may even surpass me someday, as he announces everyday - he has as much determination as his captain.

* * *

**This is probably OOC...these kind of entries are just like Zoro's and Sanji's. They have such a 'I don't have time for this type of shit!' sense about them that I just can't write their diaries without them being OOC. But anyway - this is a bit late - thank you so much for giving me 30 whole reviews! You are all awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Nami II

**Another chapter, as promised.**

**Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_September 29th, 1522_  
Dear diary,

I've started to research every island we've passed so far, so it's pretty good for my map.

Of course, it's good to see all the happy faces we create too.

Not that I'm unhappy myself though.

We pulled a nice 2,500 beli last time!

At this rate, I could be a millionaire when we get to Sabaody! *beli eyes*

* * *

**I hope Nami wasn't too greedy here. I swear, it's so hard to understand a character who you didn't create...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Sanji II

**Hello! I'm back! After a week...¬.¬**

**There's not much to say here...**

**Don't own One Piece...**

* * *

_November 1st, 1522_

Dear even more shitty diary,

I... *pant* think... *pant* I've... *pant* lost them...*pant*

Dammit, I've been running for one month straight!

My kicks wouldn't affect them that much...

Oh crap...I think I can hear them now.

'San~ji! Where are you~?'

RUN!

* * *

**And of course, Sanji doesn't even get a break from his hell.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Chopper III

**Hello.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_8th October, 1522_

Dear Diary,

I have only managed to go through about twenty books so far. These books are so interesting, I scanned every page to not miss anything.

But I haven't seen a book yet on that island-sickness Usopp keeps talking about...

Is it over there?!

* * *

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this -_-**

**I felt so sluggish today...**


	21. Chapter 21 - Franky II

**I'm back! A day late!**

**Anyway, I have realised that Franky and Brook both only had one entry, so I'll try to do their entries more.**

**Reviews (44?! I am so happy I can't express it in words...)**

**LemonDoughnutPXC: Thank you! And I was planning to do Ace's birthday from the start. And 'hard to write' probably wouldn't even come close to the level of difficulty I will probably have.**

**Don't own One Piece!**

**(this intro seems more upbeat than the last ones)**

* * *

_October 19th, 1522_

Dear super diary,

OW!

Vegapunk has more brains than I thought! I found even more blueprints hidden under the desk!

Wait for me, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp! You will be more mind blown than you would have ever been before!

...

ACK! I run out of cola...

Wait for me, cola!

* * *

**So there you have it. Zoro's birthday is on the 11th of November, so expect that soon.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Brook II

**Hooray, i'm not late this time! Depending on your location, that is.**

**Posting this in the middle of the night.**

**Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_28th October, 1522_

Dear Diary,

Being a star is quite difficult!

My first single is out on the 10th November if I remember correctly...

If that is right, that means it is right before Zoro-san's birthday!

How luck~y!

* * *

**My mind went blank, so I just went for some interaction with other dates and stuff.**

**I tried to put a skull joke in here but I didn't know where...**

**I'm so sleepy...*yawn***


	23. Chapter 23 - Usopp III

_2nd November, 1522_

Dear diary,

I haven't heard Heracles'n say his trademark phrase for a while now...

He's a bit depressed.

You see, in our latest hunt, some bugs managed to destroy most of his Pop Green plants.

...

THAT ASIDE!

I, as Captain Usopp, shall bear through this adventure!

* * *

**Okay, one little notice.**

**I have not watched One Piece for quite a while, so the chapters lately might be a little stiff in character. Sorry about that, I'm a failure of a One Piece fan, I know.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Sanji III

**Now that my half-term holiday has started, I am going to update a lot more. I'm aiming for at least 2 everyday. I know I haven't been updating at ALL for the past days so I apologise for that. Hopefully the chapters I am typing right now will make up for it!**

**And so! Let us! Begin!**

**Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

_9th November, 1522_

Dear...crappy and shitty (and whatever other insult there is) Diary,

Why do they so intently want to chase me all over the place?!

I didn't come here for this type of crap!

And that stupid 'Okama King' wouldn't even cut me any slack...

My kicks STILL don't work!

MARIMO BETTER NOT BE HAVING A BETTER TIME THAN ME!

But wait...his birthday is coming soon, isn't it?

THAT. IS. NOT. FAIR.

*sees incoming Okamas*

GIMME A BREAK, WOULD YOU?

...Nami-swan...Robin-chan...

I hope you two are alright...

* * *

**Loong chapter...**

**Please review! And Zoro's birthday is next! Woo-hoo!**


	25. Chapter 25 - All Stars: Zoro's Birthday

**I hoped you liked that extra long chapter...**

**Please tell me your preferred length of chapters - I don't want them to be too short, but I don't want them to look like an essay, either.**

**Now that's out of the way, the long-awaited Zoro's birthday has arrived! Please enjoy! The style of this chapter will be a bit different!**

* * *

_11th November, 1522_

Luffy:

Dear diary!

SHISHISHISHISHI! It's Zoro's birthday today! I wonder if he got any presents from his island...

If I was there, I would give him a GIGANTIC piece of meat!

Thinking of meat makes me hungry...

Happy Birthday, Zoro!

Nami:

Dear Diary,

Come to think of it, isn't it that musclehead's birthday today?

And wait, does he even celebrate birthdays?

If it was him, he'd train even on this day...

I'm not giving him any of my beli though!

Usopp:

Dear diary!

Hey, it's Zoro's birthday!

I wonder if he's alright?

Ahh, knowing him, he wouldn't really care.

Happy Birthday, anyway, Zoro!

Sanji:

Dear Diary...

It's mosshead's birthday...

Dammit...

I bet if it was my birthday, the freaking Okamas would still chase me...

You better enjoy it while you able to, crappy Marimo!

Chopper:

Dear diary!

Yay! It's Zoro's birthday!

I hope he's enjoying it!

My birthday is coming soon too!

Ha~ ppy~ Birth~ day~!

Robin:

Dear diary,

Ah, it's the swordman's birthday today. *smiles*

I wonder what kind of present he would like?

Franky:

Dear Diary,

It's Zoro's SUUPPEER Birthday!

Happy Birthday Zoro!

I'm going to work even harder now!

Brook:

Dear Diary,

It's Zoro-san's birthday!

You've aged another year...

I will too in April!

But I'm already dead!

SKULL JOKE!

Perona:

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it!

He's actually training, right now, on his birthday!

What is wrong with him?

AND WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO DO THE DISHES?!

Mihawk:

Dear diary,

Roronoa is doing significently well.

I think he deserves a good break.

It is his special day, after all.

And finally,

Zoro:

Dear diary,

I...must...be...stronger! *pant*

Slacking off for just a day isn't good enough!

More training would be all I could wish for!

* * *

**That took a whole lot out of me...**

**Damn...11 chapters in one!**

**Please review, I would be really, really grateful! T-T**


End file.
